


The Price We Pay

by MovieWocher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A journey that every hero undergoes, F/F, How will Lena bring back Kara, Kara ran away, Someone died but it happened before the story starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Kara knew there were risks. She accepted them because it meant saving people's lives. But she didn't count on her sister dying. Alex was used as a bait because the aliens knew her relationship to her and they killed her. J'onn had to stop her from exacting her revenge on every single one of the them. So after they were all captured, she left. Kara will never put any of her loved ones in danger again even if it hurt her.Lena had a strong inkling that Kara and Supergirl were the same. She never got to confirm it nor Kara had admitted it to her. But when they suddenly both disappeared without any notice or goodbye, she knew she was right. She knew she's still here. She'll find her and bring her back. The world needs Supergirl. She needs Supergirl... she needs Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late but as was her routine, Lena spent an hour every night poring over the reports from various detectives that she has sent out in various locations around the world. And just like every night in the last two years, there was nothing, no leads. But Lena never stopped looking. She knows that Kara is out there. And if anyone can find her, it will be her.

***

“Damn it,” Kara exclaimed not because the pan was hot but because the cook was looking up at her in suspicion. “My hands are burning,” she added and shook her hand furiously for effect. She rushed to the sink to run water on it and then wrapped her hand with one of the towels. At which point, the cook had shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the stove. Kara let out a sigh. She was usually careful but this day wasn’t like any normal day.

After removing the towel, she grabbed the plates of burger and fries and walked out to the dining area. She walked directly to a woman and a boy and placed the food on their table.

“Thanks Stella,” the boy mumbled, his eyes looking down and shoulders slumped.

“I added extra fries in there, just for you,” Kara said with a wink as she crouched down beside him.

The boy looked up at Kara and his face broke into a smile. “You’re the best!” he said as he started attacking his food.

The mother smiled at Kara gratefully and mouthed that he has a bad day at school.

Kara nodded at the mother with a smile. She then turned around and looked around the bar to see if anyone needs anything. It was a quiet night and there were only seven customers, all contently eating. Kara sighed as she walked back to the counter and started wiping the surface absent mindedly. Her mind wandered. And it was the one day she allowed herself the freedom to do so. It was exactly two years since she left National City and moved here under a new name. It was exactly two years since she last used her powers. It was exactly two years since Alex died.

Outside a man was taking photos of the waitress. After sending them, he restarted his vehicle and exited out of the lot. Directions were clear, once spotted do not attempt to go nearer and make contact. Instead drive to the next town and call Ms. Luthor immediately. If Kara had been paying attention, she would have noticed.

***

It was two days since the sighting and Lena didn’t spare a moment. She arranged for a leave of absence and flew to the town in the middle of nowhere. And now she was standing outside the restaurant, her hands sweaty and her heart beating widely. But before she can even lift her hand to turn the knob, the dark haired waitress suddenly turned around and looked straight right at her.  Kara looked about ready to bolt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara looked about ready to bolt.

But before she can move an inch, Lena entered the restaurant and hurried to over where Kara was standing.

“Ka ---“

“It’s Stella,” Kara cut off Lena as she threw a worried look around the restaurant. “You can sit anywhere. I’ll get you a menu,” she added forcing a smile on her face.

Lena stared at Kara, not moving, trying to gauge if she’ll try to escape and fly away.

“I’m not going to run,” Kara whispered.

Looking deep into Kara’s eyes and finding resignation, Lena nodded and sat down at the nearest empty table. She watched Kara walked to the counter. After a few seconds, she was back. Kara placed the menu on the table. “I don’t know if you’ll like anything here. We don’t have kale.”

A small smile escaped Lena as she gave the menu a cursory glance. “Just coffee.” Kara left and was back in a few minutes with a mug. She was about to leave when Lena reached out for her arm. “Can we talk, K – Stella?”        

“My shift ends in three hours. If you can wait, that is.”

“I’ve waited for two years, what’s another three hours,” Lena said as she leaned back on the chair. A look of doubt passed over her face and she was suddenly up. “You’re not going to run out on me again, won’t you?”

“I’m not,” Kara said as she tried to give a reassuring half smile. It was supposed to be a smile but instead she only looked managed to look more lonely and miserable. “Take a seat, please.”

Lena sat back down and proceeded to watch Kara talk to customers, give out orders, and clean up tables. After two hours, a new waitress came out of the kitchen. Kara walked over to her and they talked in low voices. Then Kara took off her apron, grabbed her bag from under the counter, and walked to Lena’s table.

“I can leave now.”

“How much is this?” Lena pointed to her table with the empty mug.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kara answered as she turned around towards the door.

Lena stood up and followed her outside.

“Do you have a car?” Kara asked when Lena reached her.

Lena nodded in response.

“Mine is that rusty Toyota. Just follow me.” Kara pointed to the car on the edge of the parking lot.

Lena got into her rental and followed Kara for thirty minutes. She let out a silent gasp when Kara slowed down and parked beside a small trailer. Was this still the same Kara that she knew two years ago? After gathering her courage once again, Lena took a deep breath and walked to the door where Kara was waiting.

“It’s not… it’s not like my apartment before,” Kara said. “But it is home.” She then shyly opened the door and waved Lena inside.

Lena felt like crying when she saw the place from the inside. It was dark and cold and sparse. Then without thinking, she turned around and embraced Kara tightly. Kara didn’t resist but neither did she encourage it. She stood stiff as a board, her one hand still on the door knob, the other on her side dangling on her side. When Lena noticed, she immediately let go.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said when she stepped back. Her legs hitting the couch, she sat down  

“It’s okay,” Kara answered without betraying any emotion. “How did you find me?” She asked after she closed the door behind her and sat down beside Lena.

“I worked with DEO to find any surges of power around the world, but it was quiet. Well,” Lena paused and frowned before continuing. “It wasn’t really but it wasn’t you. Then I figured, maybe good old fashioned detective work is the way to go. So I hired a lot of private detectives and sent them just about everywhere.”

“I could have left this planet for all you know.”

“I thought of that but I had to try anyway.”

Kara nodded thoughtfully before looking directly at Lena once again. “I can’t go back Lena. This is my life now and I like it. Don’t make me leave and look for another one.”

“This is not your life, Kara.” Lena said with an edge on her voice. “Your life is back there in National City with us, your family, your friends. Everyone’s looking for you.”

“Everyone but Alex,” Kara said, her voice cracking. “Don’t you see Lena? I’m doing everyone a favor. If I’m not there then you’re all safe. You won’t end up like Alex.”

“I know it hurts, sweetie. But you running away is not the answer.”

“It is!” Kara answered, standing up frustrated that Lena wasn’t seeing her point. “Without me, aliens’ intent on taking revenge on my parents will not head straight to National City. You’ll be left with normal thugs, robbers, which you can handle on your own. No one will die because of me.”

“It’s not your fault. They’re here whether we like it or not. And they’ll come whether you’re there or not. But one thing I can guarantee is that we’ll all be a little safer with you.”

Kara shook her head and sat back down, covering her face with her hands.

“Kara, do you remember the first time you showed your powers?” Lena continued. “Alex was on the plane that was about to crash. She would have died back then but you saved her. You gave her additional time to figure out who she really was, to find Maggie and fall in love, for you two to work together to save the city. If you were not there, she would have not gotten to do all those things.”

Kara shoulders shook as she began to cry.

“How many people have gotten that additional time because you were there? Tens, hundred, thousands?”

Kara removed her hands from her face, taking along her glasses. She roughly wiped the tears from her eyes.  

“Alex would have wanted you to continue. Not hide the real you from the world again.”

“I can’t, Lena. I’m sorry,” Kara said with a slight tremor in her voice.

“Then fine. I’ll stay here with you instead.” Lena said as she crossed her arms in front of her and made herself more comfortable in the couch.  

“What?” Kara’s brows furrowing deeply.

“You just got yourself a roommate.”

“Very funny,” Kara said, unsure of how serious Lena was. “I’m going for a run.”

Lena watched from the window as Kara ran towards the woods. She could have followed her if she wanted but she decided to give her space instead.

That night when Kara returned, Lena’s car was still outside but the trailer was dark. Kara carefully opened the door and wasn’t surprised to find Lena asleep on the couch. She was curled up, trying to fit her entire body under a towel. Since Kara didn’t feel the cold, she didn’t have any real blankets lying around the trailer.

“This is ridiculous,” Kara mumbled. She then crouched down beside Lena and shook her awake. “Lena, what are you still doing here?”

“I live here now.” Lena sleepily said as she opened up one eye. “We definitely need to go shopping tomorrow. This towel is definitely not enough.”

“You’re not going shopping tomorrow because you don’t live here.”

“I do,” Lena said as she struggled with the towel again.

“Then I’ll fly away and you’ll never find me again. I’ll leave this planet,” Kara warned.

Lena sat up, wrapping the towel around her. She looked at Kara directly. “I often wondered why we weren’t able to find you with the DEO and Luthor computers. It’s either you were really gone or you’re not using your powers. And when I saw you ran earlier, I think I know the answer. You, Kara haven’t been able to use your power for the last two years.”

“That’s… ahhh… ridiculous,” Kara stammered. “I’m fine. I have my powers. I don’t feel cold, as you can see.”

“When was the last time you flew? When was the last time you used your x-ray vision? When was the last time you picked up an object twice your weight?” Lena fired her questions one after the other.

“That’s… that’s none of your beeswax,” Kara said as she stood up and headed to the little bedroom at the back. She changed clothes and was about to lay down when she decided to look in at Lena once more. She found her curled up once more and shivering.

“This is ridiculous,” Kara said for the third time that night. She marched out and pulled Lena to a standing position. “I may not have use of my powers but I’m still a great source of heat. I can’t have the L Corp CEO freezing to death in my living room.”

Kara and Lena laid side by side on Kara’s bed. The size small enough so that their shoulders were touching. But it was enough and Lena had stopped shaking.   

“I knew you still cared,” Lena whispered as she felt her eyes closing.

“I never said I didn’t,” Kara answered after a few minutes. She turned her head towards Lena and saw that she was sleeping soundly. Kara looked back up at the ceiling. And just like every night for the last two years, she lay awake as the events of Alex’ death ran through her mind once again.    


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kara woke up to the smell of coffee and frying eggs. Yesterday wasn’t a dream. Slowly she stood up and walked a few steps to see Lena lording over the small stove.

“I looked for the nearest store to buy some groceries,” Lena said without looking at her. “Only to return here to find that you don’t have a lot of utensils. Good thing I’m a genius and I was able to use what you have here to make us a decent breakfast.” She then turned around and placed a plateful of eggs on the table, joining a platter of bread and fruits.

“You don’t have to do this Lena,” Kara sighed as she sat down on a stool.  

“I don’t,” Lena agreed. “But I want to.”

“I don’t really eat as much as before. Not flying, not a lot of calories burned.”

“Ohh.” Lena sat down across from her on another stool, looking a little glum.

Kara looked down guiltily before forcing a smile on her face. “But this looks good, I’m sure I can clean this out, no problem,” she said as she picked up a fork and started eating.

“That’s okay, Kara. Just eat what you normally do,” Lena said as she took a sip from her coffee while watching Kara.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Kara asked between mouthful of bread and eggs.

“Of course, I am,” Lena said, bringing the mug down to the table and picking up her fork.

The two ate in silence only broken by the sound of chewing and forks hitting the plates. When they were finished, Kara immediately stood up and started gathering the dishes. “It’s only fair that I clean up, seeing that you did the cooking.”

Lena nodded but stood up as well. She went outside and was back after a few seconds carrying a travel bag. Kara eyed her as she placed her bag in a corner, sat on the couch, and started looking over her phone.

“Everything’s fine in L Corp,” Lena said after a few minutes. “Nothing my people can’t handle,” she added as she put down her phone and stood beside Kara. “Do you think they need a new waitress in that restaurant you’re working in?”

The mug that Kara was washing crashed to the sink. Kara looked at Lena in exasperation. “You don’t need a job.”

“I don’t. But I’m going to go crazy if I just sit here and do nothing.”

“Don’t you have some CEOing to do?”

“Really Kara? CEOing?” Lena raised her eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s a real word and for a reporter...”

“You know what I mean,” Kara scoffed. “You’re still the CEO of L Corp, I assume.”

“Yes but I’m on sabbatical. Unless there is an emergency, they know not to contact me.”

“You are being ridiculous and illogical,” Kara said.

“Not as much as you,” Lena countered.

Kara turned back to the sink, rubbing off the design on the plates.

Later that morning, Lena joined Kara in the restaurant. She commandeered one of the table and sat down there with her tablet. She ordered food and picked on them as she read some books. At the end of Kara’s shift, she left with Kara.

“So what do we do now?” Lena asked as Kara drove.

“We go home,” Kara answered concentrating on the road.    

“Maybe we can watch a movie? Have coffee somewhere? Something...”

“Have you seen where we are, Lena? We are in the middle of nowhere,” Kara said as she unconsciously stepped on the gas pedal a little heavier than normal. “The only restaurant here is where we’ve been the whole day. The nearest mall is two hours away in another town.”

Lena said as she turned her head to look outside the window.

“If you’re back in National City, you won’t have any problems finding something to do and places to go.”

“I suppose.” Lena answered. “But then I wouldn’t have you,” she added after a beat.

Kara sighed as she pulled in beside her trailer. “If you want, we can go for a run,” she said in a reconciliatory tone.

“I didn’t bring any running shoes.”

“I don’t have work tomorrow. We can go buy shoes in the next town.”

Lena smiled as she Kara exited the vehicle.

 **The next day,** Kara frowned at the filled shopping basket.

“I thought we were only buying shoes?”

“Somehow I think my pantsuits will not go well with my new shoes.”

Kara picked out a black t-shirt from the basket and unfurled it showing the Iron Maiden band. “I never knew you were into heavy metal.”

“There are lot of things you don’t know about me,” Lena said as she walked over to the socks sections with Kara trailing after her carrying the shopping basket. “These music were my friends when no one wanted to be mine.”

Kara bit her lip, her guilt of leaving Lena and the rest of National City showing through.

“Sometimes I still play them when I’m alone in my penthouse.”

“Lena…” Kara reached out for Lena, who seemed surprise at the gesture.

“I’m not saying this to make you feel bad,” Lena said with a kind smile. “It’s just is. It’s been like that before I met you and it continues to offer me comfort at inopportune times.”

Kara still looked distraught, refusing to look at Lena.

“If it will make you feel better, I can exchange it for some Powerpuff Girls shirt. I think I saw one at the bins.”

Kara looked up and found Lena with a teasing smile.

“Although I think that is more your style than mine… Bubbles!”

“Am not Bubbles!” Kara’s eyes widening, offended at the comparison.

“Okay, fine!” Lena raised her arms in surrender. “You’re more like Buttercup anyway nowadays.”


	4. Chapter 4

**After two weeks**

Kara and Lena were still sleeping when Lena’s phone started going crazy. It rang continuously and messages popped up one after another. Still half asleep, Lena reached out for her phone and opened her eyes to the messages. Immediately, her eyes widened in alarm. She jumped up from bed and hurried outside as she answered her phone.

Kara woken up by the noises and bed shaking, can hear Lena talking loudly even without her super hearing. Curious at the panic in Lena’s voice, Kara stood up and peered outside the window. Lena was pacing back and forth, her brows knotted in concentration, jaws set in a scowl. Then as quickly as she left the trailer, she was back inside, and changing into clean clothes.

“There’re simultaneous attacks in L Corp offices around the country.” Lena said as she noticed Kara watching her.

“What kind of attacks?” Kara asked.

“Right now, it’s cyber. They’re infiltrating our network. But they’ve sent a list of demands and they promised it will be get more physical if we don’t give them what they want.”

“Maybe you should just stay here,” Kara said. “Let the authorities handle it.”

“You know I can’t,” Lena said as she paused and looked at Kara. “My employees, they are depending on me. I can’t let them down.”

“Oh… unlike me, I guess.” Kara said as she sat down dejected.

Lena walked the few steps to Kara and kneeled down to face her. “When you’re ready, you’ll go back. Superpowers or without. Kara, I believe in you.” Kara, her face brightening, looked up at Lena gratefully. Lena smiled back. However the moment was broken when Lena’s phone rang again. With an apologetic smile, Lena stood up and answered. “Is the flight arranged? Good. Try to stall. I’ll be there tonight.” Lena ended the call and turned back to Kara. “I’ll try to come back.”

Kara looked on sadly as Lena left the trailer. A part of her wanted to stop her or follow her, she wasn’t really sure. But she didn’t do anything. Instead she shut her eyes tightly as she heard the vehicle drove off. The next time she opened her eyes, it was time to go to work.

Kara dressed and climbed into her car. She turned on the engine and waited for it to get warm. As she waited, the radio caught her eye. She had never used it but now she found herself reaching to turn it on. She was surprised when music filled the car. She pushed at the buttons until she found news. She listened for anything about National City but there was none.

Later that day, she bought a radio and kept it on in the trailer. Whenever she was in the restaurant, she turned the television on to the news. She waited for any sign of trouble. She hoped that if the news was big enough then it might get reported. On the other hand, she hoped that she doesn’t hear anything because that means that everything was fine. The endless cycle of mindless meandering turned to constant worry.

Then one day it happened. Kara was in her car driving home when the news reported that the billionaire CEO of L Corp had been kidnapped. The police were working on it but they hadn’t gotten a lead. They are asking the public to come forward with any information they might have. With every word of the report, Kara found herself pressing on the gas pedal a little harder. And when she reached her trailer, she did not stop. When she reached the end of town, she did not stop. She just went on and on, only stopping for gas, to go to the bathroom, and get some food. By the middle of the fourth day, she was outside National City and then she stopped.

Kara realized that she didn’t know exactly where to go. She couldn’t go to the DEO. She couldn’t go to Cat Co. Those were once a big part of her life, the part that she threw away. How could she face any of them now? She couldn’t go to L Corp, none of the people there probably knew her. But Lena needs her and she has to help her. There must be something she can do, someone she can talk to. At that moment, a police mobile passed her. And she knew immediately where to go, for better or for worse this person will always remember her.

With a new destination in mind, Kara started her car once again. She drove to the precinct that Maggie was assigned to two years ago, hoping against hope that she’s still there.

***

Maggie rubbed her forehead as she reread the latest reports about Lena’s kidnapping. She just went through the list of phone-in tips that they got, but they were a sick sorry mash-up of attention seekers and jokers, all contributing to the headache that started when Lena was kidnapped. When she heard the commotion outside, she was glad for the break.

“Just tell her my name. I’m sure she’ll talk to me.”

“Ma’am, if you can wait here for a minute ----.”

“No! This is a matter of life and death.”

Maggie stood up and turned towards the noise. There was something very familiar with the voice.

“I need to talk to her.”

“Take a seat, Ma’am. We’ll check if she’s available.”

“What about life and death, don’t you understand?”

Maggie strode towards the commotion. Between the usual crowds of police milling about, a brunette stood out, arms flailing around, shouting, and pleading at everyone that would listen. She could only see her back.  

“Detective Sawyer, S-A-W-Y-E-R.”

Maggie froze. She knew exactly who that voice belongs to. It was the voice of the person she wanted so much to talk to after Alex died. At first to understand what happened and later on to share the grief and loss she knew they both felt. But she disappeared. And now she was back.

“If you’re not going to call her right now, I’ll just do it myself. Maggie? Maggie?”

Amid the arms restraining her, Kara continued to call out, struggling to get pass the reception area of the precinct.  

Maggie, her brows furrowed deeply, watched as Kara twisted trying to get away from the officers holding on to her. It doesn’t seem like an act. It doesn’t seem like she was pretending that she can’t throw all of them off with a lift of a finger. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. And in that moment, Kara turned towards her and their eyes met.

“Let her go,” Maggie told the officers. “I know her.”

Instantly, Kara found herself free and facing a thoughtful looking Maggie. And now that she got her attention, Kara couldn’t seem to find the words.  

“I guess you’re here because of Lena.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I guess you’re here because of Lena.”

Kara merely nodded as she looked at Maggie.

“Well, don’t just stand there.” Maggie said as she cracked a smile at the dark haired girl in front of her. “Give your almost sister-in-law a hug before we get started.”

Blinking back the tears that suddenly threatened to fall, Kara took the next few steps towards Maggie and hugged her. There were a lot of things that she wanted to say and apologize for but the warm comfort that Maggie exuded told her that it wasn’t needed.

“Alex would be so happy that you’re back.” Maggie said when they released each other. “Okay, let’s go to my desk and talk.” Maggie cleared her throat, her tone back to business. “It was five days ago after a press conference. As Lena was about to leave, a group of aliens converged on her and in an instant they were gone. There were a lot of footages and DEO has been combing through their database trying to identify the group but so far, nothing. And no one has stepped forward claiming the credit for it.”

“How about the group that was sabotaging L Corp?”

“They were never identified. And all activities stopped when Lena was taken.”

“Can I see some of the footages?”

Maggie looked at Kara suspiciously. “Seriously?”

“When I heard, I drove all the way here. I haven’t gotten the chance to really look at anything.”

“You drove?”

“Yes.”

“So the act back there,” Maggie asked as she pointed at the lobby, “wasn’t an act?”

Kara nodded. “Ever since Alex… I haven’t been able to use my powers actively. I mean I won’t get hurt, scratched or burned, but I can’t fly, I can’t use my laser vision, my x-ray vision, I can’t lift more than what’s usual for -- -.”

“And yet you’re back.” Maggie cut her off.

“I have to try and save Lena. And you Maggie, you don’t have super powers yet you put yourself in harm’s way everyday to help people. I don’t need my superpower to do this.”

“Well, we might need your super brain. You might be able to identify these aliens,” Maggie said as she gave Kara her phone. Maggie leaned back as she watched the girl in front of her squinted at the video and frowned as she stopped and replayed some parts. For the longest time, she was mad at Kara. Not because she wasn’t able to save Alex, she knew that Kara tried her best. But because she was out of her mind with grief and the only person she thought who could understand her disappeared. And she never felt more alone. But now watching the girl in front of her, she found that she couldn’t hate her even if she tried. They all had to deal with the loss in their own way.

“I know who they are.” Kara said, snapping Maggie out of her reverie.

“Who?” Maggie asked.

“I have to do this on my own.” Kara ignored Maggie as she stood up and started walking out of the precinct.     

“You can’t.” Maggie said as she ran after Kara.

“I know why they did this, Maggie. They were one of the last ones that my mother sent to Fort Rozz and probably that’s why they were not in the DEO database. They want revenge.”

“We don’t know that. L Corp has a lot of technologies that most people… aliens would die to get a hold of. And you can’t fight them on your own. If you want to save Lena, then working with us is your best chance.”

Kara stopped walking and faced Maggie.

“You know I’m right.”

The next few days were a flurry of activities. Kara kept on the sideline as she didn’t want anyone else to know she was back, certainly not anyone in DEO. But Maggie was right, with all groups pooling their resources together, they were able to find where the aliens were holding Lena.

On the day they attempted the rescue, Kara was there dressed up as one of the cops. When they got there, Kara went on her own. All Intel was showing that they were holding something important in the basement but based on what she knew about the species, they wouldn’t set themselves in areas where they could be trapped. She tried to tell them but they wouldn’t listen. So now as most were converging in the basement, she was running up the stairs. When she reached the top, the group of aliens were about to escape, dragging Lena with them.

“Stop,” Kara shouted. “You’re all under arrest.”

One of the aliens looked back at her and them realizing she was alone, smiled at her. “Aren’t you a little lost?”

“I know who you are,” Kara said. “And you’re not going to get away with what you’ve done.”

“And who’s going to stop us? You?”

“I’m not just anyone,” Kara said as she threw off the cap she was wearing and faked the confidence that she hadn’t felt in years. “I’m Kara Zor-El and I will end all of you today.”

The aliens looked at each other worriedly before the one who spoke earlier faced Kara. “I don’t think you can do two things at once.” And with that they threw Lena off the roof and then flew off to the other side.  

Kara without thinking jumped to where Lena was falling. And try as she may, Kara couldn’t start her power. She was falling just like Lena, out of control. And then for a second, their eyes met. And instead of fear, Kara only saw love and understanding in Lena’s eyes. And she saw acceptance.

And in that instant, Kara realized that she couldn’t accept another death. Not Lena. And as she clenched her fist, she only got madder. And then she was falling faster and faster. And just before Lena painted the pavement with her insides, Kara reached her. And then they were flying.

“You got your powers back.” Lena said breathlessly as she looked up at Kara.

“I couldn’t let you die.” Kara said as she landed back on the roof and gently set down Lena. She then looked at the stairwell for a second before turning back to Lena. “Don’t tell them I’m back.” Then without waiting for an answer, she flew off.

After a few seconds, the door opened and the police and DEO agents rushed in, Maggie among them.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“Yes. And the aliens, they all just ran off.”

Maggie nodded as she placed her arms around Lena and walked her back to the stairway. When they were out of earshot of everyone else, she asked, “Was Kara with you?” Finding Lena avoiding her eyes, she added. “I know about her. She came to me when she found out that you were kidnapped. But she didn’t want anyone else to know.”

A look of relief flooded Lena’s face. “She was here. The aliens threw me off the roof and she swooped in and saved me.”

“But she doesn’t have her powers.”                                               

“It’s back. She flew me up here.”

**A few days later**

Lena just got home from work. She was just about to head to her bathroom when she saw the silhouette by her balcony. She immediately went for her taser, but when the figure turned her head and the light from her apartment illuminated her face. Lena dropped the taser and rushed to open the balcony door. “I thought you were gone.”

“No, I was here and there," Kara said as she stepped inside, looking uncertain. Then she suddenly just broke down and cried.

Lena enveloped her in a tight hug. Rubbing Kara’s back, Lena kept on whispering, “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Kara said as she pushed Lena away. “What if something happened to you? What if you died and I was somewhere in the middle of nowhere, cleaning tables.” Her voice rising with each word.

“But I didn’t die.”

“You almost did.” Kara’s voice frantic.

“Not because of you.”                                                          

“I’m your friend, I should have been there.” Kara arms flailing around.

Lena reached out and held Kara’s hands between her own, squeezing tightly to calm her down. “You were when it mattered.”

Kara looked on gratefully at Lena but then doubt overtook her again. She sat down on the couch, hanging her head “I want to go back home but I don’t know where home is anymore. Ever since Alex died, I felt lost.”  

“You have your mom, Eliza,” Lena said as she sat down beside Kara. “And you’ll always have me.” She added after a beat. “I want you to know that even if you go off on some adventure, even if it takes you years to return, you can always come back to me. You’ll always have a home.”

Kara lifted her head to look at Lena. “And we can go CEOing together?”

“I’ll even let you write some financial reports.”                                                                                                                 

Kara stared at Lena before breaking into a smile. “Thank you.” She then leaned her head on Lena’s shoulders and closed her eyes. Her heart will never fully heal from Alex’ death, the same way it did not when her planet and everyone and everything she knew ceased to exist, but somehow she knew that one morning she’ll wake up and she’ll be okay once again. And it’s going to be because of the person sitting next to her.

After a few minutes, Lena sensed that Kara had fallen asleep, her deep breaths slow and steady. Lena may have said all those things to Kara to comfort her but as she reflected on them, she knew they were all true.

And it wasn’t just Kara who found her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who want unresolved endings? Me neither. So here's the last chapter of this story four months after the last update. I hope it brings you closure that way it did me upon finally finishing the story.


End file.
